


sleeptalking

by steveminecraft



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, georgenotfound being clingy ig, georgenotfound being cute, soft boyfriends, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveminecraft/pseuds/steveminecraft
Summary: Based off of the moment on Dream's stream where George accidentally fell asleep.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1016
Collections: THE BEST





	sleeptalking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on this site (and in English). English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes you find!  
> Honestly I was never planning to write a fanfic about them, but I really loved that scene, so here you go!  
> If you're reading this, have a good day/night <3  
> (Also, I'm aware their conversation didn't exactly look like this but I couldn't find it anymore so I just wrote it off of my imagination.)

"I'm gonna go lay down for a bit", said George, almost dying from the heat. It was definitely way too hot and the poor British boy couldn't take the heat anymore. He might have been only wearing a shirt and some shorts, but it was way too hot for him anyways. He thought about just walking around in his boxers but realized that this might not be the best idea. After all, he wasn't at home.

  
He has always hated summer - as an introvert, he stayed at home anyways, but he too had to go get groceries sometimes. He hated leaving the house in summer (and in general, but that's a different thing). No matter what he was wearing, he would always sweat a ton and his face would become all red. George wasn't the most athletic person, so he also lost his breath very easily. After just a 30 minute grocery trip, he would be panting, sweating like a dog and on top of that he would stink. His favorite part was taking a shower after he was already done with the groceries and back at home. He would let his body get drained in lukewarm or even cold water and just enjoy it with his eyes closed. That's also the only time he actually enjoyed showers, normally he thought they were a waste of time. Why should he shower if he could just play minecraft instead? It's not like he leaves his house that often anyways for him to care if he stinks or not.

  
In conclusion, George hated the heat. No matter if he was in England or Florida.

  
"Mhm, good night", mumbled Dream, too focused on the game to really process what the other male just said to him. At that, George took his phone from the table and carefully opened the door, as to not distract the other from his gameplay. He laid on the bed with the phone in his hand and started scrolling through twitter. He chuckled at some of the tweets - the DreamTeam fandom never failed to made him laugh, that's why he loved it. And because of many other things, of course.

After a few minutes he felt his eyes starting to close and he was growing incredibly tired. No wonder, he did stream today after all too and after that spent a lot of time with Dream and Sapnap. He put his phone next to the pillow and let his eyes close. He dozed off after just a few minutes, with a smile on his face.

"Let's go! Just one more time and it's gonna be dead!", yelled Dream after about an hour. George slightly opened his eyes and made a "mhm" sound, saying something about sheep afterwards. He has just been woken from his short nap after dreaming about minecraft sheep, so that really upset him. He rolled over onto his belly and tried falling asleep again, but then he heard Sapnap laughing.

  
"Wait, is George sleeptalking? George is sleeptalking!", said the youngest of the three while laughing his ass off.

  
"'m not, I'm not sleeptalking, shut up", murmured George, slightly annoyed and still half asleep. He only hummed, what was Sapnap saying? It's obvious he's gonna hum and be annoyed after he has just been woken up!

  
"He has been dreaming about Minecraft, how cute is that", said Dream, on the verge of wheezing. After that he started screaming, being all excited, since he had beaten the Ender Dragon and with that, the challenge was completed.

  
George just rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. He tiptoed to his room and put his headset back on after unmuting himself. He congratulated Dream, slightly annoyed at the fact that he had beaten the challenge before him, but honestly, the pain that came from getting electrocuted was just too much for George. He has always been very sensitive, so Dream actually impressed him by beating the challenge and not really minding the pain that much. Alone the fact that he just stood there and took it when he had the Wither effect or was caught on fire was really something to George.

  
He stayed for the rest of the stream, though absentmindedly. He was mostly scrolling through twitter and chuckling at some of the stuff his friends were talking about, donations and twitter posts. After Dream stopped streaming he said goodbye to the audience and Sapnap. He put his phone away and sighed.

  
The boy took of his headphones and carefully put them in their place. He swiped the sweat that was starting to build up on his forehead and yawned. He thought about getting ice cream, but he wasn't sure if there was any. He was still tired, but ice cream first. He could sleep afterwards.

  
Besides, he wanted to cuddle and maybe hold hands on the way to the ice cream place.

  
He left his room, smiling at the way Patches was sleeping on the table. He missed Luca a lot, but Patches somehow made him happier, even if his Kitty was gone. Well, Patches was technicaly his now too, anyways.

  
He knocked at the door and came in after hearing a hum in response. He smiled at the man sitting in front of his PC and came up to him. He straddled his lap and hid his face in the crack of the other man's neck, getting his scent into his lungs. Cologne and... mint. Home.

  
"What's wrong? It's too hot for you, hm?", asked Dream, while petting his hair and holding him in place. "Are you still tired? Should we take another nap?"

  
"Mhm, but let's go get ice cream first, if you want to?"

  
Dream just smiled. "With pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> we did it!! thank you so much for 1k kudos !! :D


End file.
